


sun rain down on me

by MissSugarPlum



Series: you're just a line in a song [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Not beta-read, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, barry is Not Having It, len is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really need to keep the window open?”</p><p>“It’s a beautiful day,” Len protests.</p><p>“Yeah, all that pollen,” Barry deadpans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun rain down on me

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, for the anon who prompted "allergy season".
> 
> Hope you're enjoying these two dorks :]
> 
> **(Edit: translated into[Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3866479/10328653) by the ever-fabulous [Just_Irene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Irene/pseuds/Just_Irene)!)**
> 
> (Title from Panic! At The Disco's The Ballad of Mona Lisa, because I'm on a massive Panic! kick right now)

It’s a gorgeous Sunday morning, the kind Len lives for and loves to bask in: the sun is shining warmly, bright but not too hot, highlighting the dew still clinging to the tips of the wildflowers outside; there are few clouds out, a crisp chill to the air that signals the very last of the harsh winter season dragging its feet; the window above the kitchen sink is open, just slightly, and Len can hear cheerful birdsong, the chipper greeting trilled back and forth and altogether musical and pleasant to Len’s senses.

 

All in all, a perfect morning.

 

Len turns away from the sight reluctantly, grabbing the box of heavy-duty tissues from the counter and loping back to where his husband is camped out, red-nosed and hunched and miserable, huddled up in a heap of blankets on the couch. He drops next to him, thighs and shoulders meeting comfortably.

 

“Here you are, dear,” he says, trying not to let the smirk through in his voice.

 

Barry glares anyway, taking a tissue and blowing his nose with a loud honking sound. “Do you really need to keep the window open?”

 

“It’s a beautiful day,” Len protests.

 

“Yeah, all that pollen,” Barry deadpans and—right on cue—a flurry of sneezes escapes him at a rapid pace, one after another after another after another, so fast Len can’t even count them, the sight dizzying him but making him laugh.

 

“Poor baby,” he croons, cuddling in closer and offering the box of tissues again. “Do I need to get more Sudafed the next time I’m out?”

 

Barry groans stuffily and shakes his head, wiping away at his nose one last time. He angles his head to rest at the juncture between Len’s shoulder and neck, breathing wetly into the skin there, and sighs faintly. “I’m good. Just stay.”

 

Len is in love enough with Barry that he’s willing to overlook the dribbling snot slowly seeping its way into Len’s shirt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I have the most amusing mental picture of Barry sneezing at hyper-speed and Len's eyes crossing trying to keep up.)
> 
> Originally on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/134131561133/barry-and-leonard-letter-z-allergy-season).


End file.
